


When Two Worlds Gently Bump into Each Other in a Hallway

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [23]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is supposed to be a parody of anything along the lines of "when two worlds collide".</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Two Worlds Gently Bump into Each Other in a Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be a parody of anything along the lines of "when two worlds collide".

As Tellurium walked up the concrete path she began to wonder what exactly she would talk about. Though Tungsten was an easy person to talk to she still didn't like to be caught off guard. However as she approached the front door she figured that she would just wing it and knocked. "On the way!" A voice shouted.

Upon opening the door Tellurium launched into a hug that could've ended poorly had Tungsten not predicted it. "Hey captain!" Shouted Tellurium a bit too loudly.

"I thought you had forgotten about me!" Tungsten replied with a grin.

"I could never forget someone I shared so many explosions with." Tellurium explained as she let go of Tungsten.

Tungsten invited her inside and Tellurium gladly accepted. Tellurium began to look around the living room and came to pictures that hung on the wall. "Who's this?" She asked while taking it off the wall for closer examination. 

"Do you have to take it off the wall?"

"Not really." Tellurium admitted as she scrutinized the photo.

It was a photo that belonged in the house of a perfect family. Tungsten stood in front of a picnic table with a little girl around her neck, holding a pale woman bridal style. The pale woman had a look on her face similar to that of someone watching people fight using inflatable hammers. The pale woman had apparently been taken off guard since the arm that wasn't clutching Tungsten was mid-flail and there was a cheeky grin on Tungsten's face. The kid however apparently decided that she wasn't going to be left out and must've used the bench to get a good spot; parallel to her mother with her arms linked together around her neck and shoulder with a huge grin on her face. "You didn't answer my question." Tellurium remembered as she looked up from the photo.

"That's my ex and her daughter." Tungsten answered.

"I knew that kid looked familiar!" Tellurium declared.

"Yes, now will you please put that back." Tungsten tried to remind Tellurium that she was still holding a picture frame.

"Isn't creepy that you keep a picture of that girl in your wallet?" Tellurium asked, not getting the message.

"Her name is Steel and no it isn't."

With this answer Tellurium hung the picture back up on the wall and it tilted to the left. Tungsten quickly fixed it as Tellurium made her way into a recliner. "You have to tell me about those people now that I'm in your house." Tellurium stated as if it were common knowledge.

"It's nothing much; we're just good friends." Tungsten replied as she sat on the couch.

"Do good friends keep pictures of their friend's daughter in their wallet? I'm genuinely asking since the majority of my friends are relatives." Tellurium asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"No but I help her out with Steel whenever I can."

"What happened to her actual parent? Did she get into a car crash or something."

"No... she ran off after Steel was born." Tungsten answered with dismissive gesture and a look of contempt.

"Why didn't you just tell me all of this when we were having down time?"

"I felt like it would violate their privacy."

"Have you ever met the deadbeat?"

"No, and that’s probably for the best."

"What's the Steel like?"

"She's nice, we get along really well. She has her mother's intuition and she apparently got her fighting spirit from the deadbeat."

"Do you think she would've been better off with both of her biological parents." Tellurium asked.

This took Tungsten off guard since Tellurium was never more profound than calling out what clouds or explosions resembled. "I don't know, but I do my best and hope it's good enough." Tungsten answered after a couple minutes of pondering.

At this point Tellurium silently wished Tungsten had stayed with the people in the picture. Tellurium wouldn't have met Tungsten but she could live with that if it meant she wouldn’t have had to leave them. Afterward they began to reminisce and catch up with each other for about an hour when Tungsten's phone rang. As Tungsten spoke with the unknown person Tellurium let her left arm dangle off of the chair and hit the lever. The back of the chair launched itself backward as if it were afraid of being more comfortable; maybe to keep the universe from imploding. Tellurium's girlish squeal caused Tungsten to close her eyes in an effort to pretend that didn't just happen. She then assured the caller that she wasn't busy and that the squeal came from a friend.

"I'm gonna go get Steel, wanna come?" Tungsten asked as she hung up the phone.

"Am I allowed to talk to her?" Tellurium asked as she struggled to get out of the reclining chair.

"Just come on."

"Alrighty." Tellurium replied as she elected to just get out of the chair by climbing over the armrest.

The pair walked through the kitchen and into the garage where Tellurium got to see an earth-splitting beast disguised as a muscle car. Tellurium wasn't quite sure that humanity could control such a creature as she stared at the engine; not quite sure what kind of deity would craft such a masterpiece. Tellurium didn't know much about cars but as she stepped in front of the open hood it was immediately obvious that the engine seemed like it could drill a hole to the center of the planet. "Get in." Tungsten directed as she closed the hood.

Tellurium obliged with a mixture of fear and pure exhilaration stretched her face until she appeared to be plotting the world's demise with an engine. Tellurium buckled her seatbelt as Tungsten got in the car and Tungsten followed suit before she slid the key in the ignition to awaken the beast. The monster shuddered to life as if it were cold and as Tungsten pushed down on a peddle it began to give its' battle cry that would've torn the sky's if Tellurium let her imagination run any wilder. As the garage door opened she felt like she was at the apex of a roller coaster and as her stomach was beginning to feel weightless she looked over to Tungsten who had a grin on her face.

It took about forty-five minutes before they arrived at the school and got out of the car. “I used to be a student here.” Tellurium remarked.

“No you weren’t.”

“True, but the silence was unbearable.”

“Is there something that’s bothering you?”

“No.”

As they entered the building Tellurium followed Tungsten to the front desk and they were led to an office. Behind the desk was a woman with a worried expression who seemed to be daydreaming as they were led in. The woman introduced herself as Iodine and took turns shaking their hands as the guide left. "It's nice to see you again Tungsten; though I wish it were under better conditions." Iodine started.

"What happened?" Tungsten asked.

"Are you sure you want your friend present for this?" Iodine briefly made eye contact with Tellurium and quickly went back to Tungsten.

"She's a good friend and I trust her." Tungsten explained with a nod.

"Well, Steel got in a fight today." Iodine admitted with a look of worry.

"Did she hurt anyone?"

"No, teachers broke it up before they got physical."

"Then why did you call us?" Tellurium asked.

Tungsten smacked Tellurium's upper arm and gave her a stern look. Tungsten turned back to Iodine and asked her to continue. "An argument isn't usually a big deal but Steel seemed genuinely upset and couldn't go back to class." Iodine informed them.

"Do you know what was said?" Tungsten asked.

"No, but I do know that she was in tears and very angry."

"Steel doesn't usually cry whenever she's mad."

"She's really sensitive about whatever was said because she won't tell me what it was." Iodine stated before she sighed.

"Does this happen often?"

"No, we don't have many cliques here. We pride ourselves on inclusiveness, though that can be very difficult."

"How is she doing otherwise?" Tungsten asked.

"She's doing great! She's a very bright kid." Iodine's worried expression lightened.

"I'll talk to her and see what's going on." Tungsten assured the woman as she stood up.

"Thank you so much." Iodine replied as she shook Tungsten's hand.

She also shook Tellurium's hand but didn't make eye contact before the pair left. When the door closed they stopped less than a meter away from Iodine's office as Tungsten stopped to face Tellurium. "Go back to that room and ask that woman out on a date." She directed Tellurium while pointing towards it.

"Why would I do that?" Tellurium asked.

"She's interested in you."

"No, I probably just had something on my face." Tellurium replied dismissively. 

"We didn't eat anything so you couldn't have had something on your face. Now stop stalling and give that woman your phone number."

Though Tellurium didn't understand what Tungsten was basing her assumption on; she couldn't refuse. As Tellurium turned around and retraced their steps Tungsten patted herself on the back. As Tellurium knocked on the door she felt a knot form in her stomach. "It's open." Iodine called.

When Tellurium entered the room Iodine once again looked uncomfortable but made attempts to make eye contact as she stood. Tellurium approached the desk and gently lifted a pen out of the cup. "Do you have something I can write on?" She asked as she uncapped the pen and positioned it in her left hand.

"I'm sure I have something." She answered as she began to look around for something that wasn't confidential. 

"I could just write it on your arm." Tellurium offered as Iodine opened her second drawer.

"No that's okay I'll find something."

"It's just ink, you can wash it off after I leave if you want."

Iodine paused. "Alright." She conceded weakly as she held out her arm.

Tellurium adjusted her body so that she could hold onto it and write. As she wrote Tellurium noticed goosebumps form around her numbers. After making sure it was legible Tellurium capped the pen and began to leave. Before closing the door Tellurium gave a quick apology. When Tellurium walked back to where she was Tungsten was leaning against a nearby wall. "She wasn't attracted to me, she was scared of me!" Tellurium exclaimed after smacking Tungsten on the arm.

“That sounds pretty normal actually… it’s not like she can walk around with somebody’s phone number written on her arm.” Tungsten explained after Tellurium finished recounting the events. 

After walking to the front office and giving the receptionist her ID Tungsten was allowed to check Steel out of school early. Steel was very distant and completely silent all the way back to Tungsten’s home. As soon as the maglev disguised as a car arrived at the house Tellurium was ready to leave. After telling her friend that she would see her later Tellurium went back home and watched television until she was tired. Tellurium’s phone vibrated on the nightstand as she was brushing her teeth. After finishing she walked over to the nightstand and noticed that she had a new message. She didn’t have very many contacts so it didn’t surprise her that it was just a string of numbers, but she also didn’t have many friends. She opened the text and it read:

Is Friday at 8:00pm good for you?

Tellurium was taken slightly off guard by the fact that someone who wasn’t already in her contacts was texting her.  
Who is this? Tellurium typed.

I’m sorry I forgot that you didn’t have my number! It’s me: Iodine. 

Are you sure that you wanna go out with me?

Of course, don’t be silly.

They eventually decided on the classic: dinner and a movie. As the days passed Tellurium grew more nervous; mostly because she already had to work really hard to avoid talking the ears off people she already knows. Though she was proud that she was able to force herself to speak a reasonable amount; she also becomes fidgety whenever she isn’t speaking. Tellurium spent too long being indecisive about what she was going to wear that she was unable to put on the makeup she bought the day before. As she slipped into her sedan she decided that it was a good thing that she hadn’t; after all, she was terrible with makeup. Tellurium had left too early so when she arrived at Iodine’s house she decided to drive around the block until it was time. Tellurium wasn’t quite sure whether or not her preference for dark pastels would be her downfall but as she walked up to the door she decided that it was too late. After knocking on the door a voice from inside told her that she was on her way. In less than a minute the door opened. Iodine’s cream color dress emphasized her hair nicely but the maroon flats might have been a mistake; Tellurium couldn’t tell since her fashion sense was based on what made her feel nice. “You’re early.” Iodine remarked as she grabbed her purse.

“Really? I thought I was on time?”

“No, you’re just a few minutes early, but it’s okay.”

“Oh… are you ready?”

“Definitely.” Iodine answered after closing and locking the door.

Tellurium was trying to respect Iodine’s personal space as they walked to the car but Iodine linked her arm around Tellurium’s. Tellurium opened the door to the sedan and let Iodine get in first when they arrived at the car. An awkward silence was all it took for Iodine to realize that Tellurium was new to dating… or maybe a serial killer! Iodine began to wonder why Tellurium apologized when they first met; maybe she already knew that she would end up murdering Iodine? She then assured herself that this was Tungsten’s friend and she probably put Tellurium up this; which would also explain why she apologized. When Tellurium parked next to one of the premier restaurants in the city Iodine felt relieved, a killer wouldn’t be willing to spend this much money, especially with military pay. “Are you sure you can afford this?” Iodine asked with a gentle quality that Tellurium hadn’t heard yet.

“I’ll survive.” Tellurium replied with a reassuring smile.

“I’ve got a better idea.” Iodine stated as she began to poke at the built-in GPS. “I love this place.” Iodine explained after she finished her typing.

On the way there they made a bit more small talk but that quickly faded. They arrived at a family owned restaurant with a log cabin motif. “Is this the place?” Tellurium asked while still trying to appear aloof.

“Yep.” Iodine answered as she opened the passenger side door.

They got out of the car and walked to the building’s front door. When they were both inside a woman cheerfully greeted Iodine by name and they exchanged pleasantries. Iodine introduced Tellurium as her date and the woman seemed to glow as she told Tellurium how lucky she was. The woman then guided them to what she called “the best seat in the house” and told them that she would be with them in a few moments before scampering off. “What do you suggest?” Tellurium asked after opening the laminated menu.

“What are you craving?”

“Something sweet.”

“That’s great!” Iodine exclaimed a little louder than Tellurium was comfortable with.

Iodine then proceeded to suggest several things while also pointing to them on the menu. When the waitress came back Tellurium ordered a few chocolate chip pancakes and Iodine ordered two banana pancakes. “I can’t believe they serve breakfast food this late at night.” Tellurium remarked with a pleased look on her face.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Iodine asked.

“I blow stuff up.” Tellurium answered when she remembered that she was supposed to act aloof.

“Oh, do you work for Tungsten?”

“Yeah she’s the squad leader.”

“What do you like to do for fun?”

“I blow stuff up.” Tellurium repeated after a long pause.

“That’s your hobby?” Iodine asked, hiding the fact that she was losing her patience.

“Yep.”

“What kind of movies do you like?” Iodine began hoping that her date wasn’t a walking stereotype.

“Action movies.”

Iodine let out a sigh. “I’m sorry but I don’t think this will work out.” she stated as she grabbed her purse.

“Wait!” Tellurium responded. Iodine made eye contact and Tellurium confessed. “I do ceramics in my free time.”

“Why lie?”

“I thought things would go better if I sounded aloof and exciting.” She admitted.

“Can I tell you something?” Iodine asked as she let go of her purse. After Tellurium nodded she continued. “I also teach a philosophy course at the university. Quite a few of my students act like they’re above the class and act cool.”

“That must be annoying.”

“It wouldn’t be as bad if that was the way they normally acted. Most of the students who act uninterested are just being peer pressured because most other students say that my class is useless.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so be yourself please.”

Tellurium was used to having to control how much she spoke around strangers, her comrades had made it very clear that she spoke too much before she got control. So she let loose and began to talk non-stop. When the food arrived Tellurium spoke so much and for so long that Iodine had finished long before she had. Iodine seemed to be following Tellurium’s web of half finished thoughts and observations as if she had been doing it all her life. Iodine was happy that Tellurium had stopped pretending and Tellurium seemed enthralled whenever Iodine would explain something to her.

After finishing they paid for their food and tipped the waitress before they left. “You be good to her or I’ll getcha!” The waitress playfully called out as they left.

Iodine felt a bit nervous as Tellurium drove her back home since she was very animated when she spoke. Iodine turned to Tellurium as parked in front of her house and felt a bit relieved. “Can I see your arm?” Iodine asked.

“Sure.” Tellurium replied.

Iodine had decided that instead of writing her phone number on the paper she brought, she would write it on her arm. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

“I’ll see you soon!” Tellurium replied with a smile. “Oh wait, that sounds kinda creepy. What I meant to s-”

“It’s okay, I know what you meant.” Iodine interrupted her before she got out of the car and closed the door.

Tellurium watched her until she got her door open to make sure she was safe. Iodine gave her a wave before disappearing inside of her house. As soon as Tellurium got home she flopped on her bed and called her friend. “Tellurium… why are you calling me at midnight?” a groggy Tungsten asked.

Tellurium talked to Tungsten for about half an hour until she realized that Tungsten had gone to sleep.


End file.
